Simplicity
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: LL. Post 5.07. "He's not good enough for you." Emily states. "Mom, you have NO idea how good he is for me!" Lorelai insists. Emily offends Luke. Lorelai defends Luke. One-Shot. Please R&R!


**Simplicity**

_"He's not good enough for you." Simple as that.  
__"Mom, you have no idea how good he is for me..."  
__"You know very well you are supposed to be with Christopher."_

A/N: I promise this is not a Chris/Lorelai story. Cause if you've read my stuff before, you know very well that I'm a huge JavaJunkie! :o)

This was just an idea I got after watching episode 7- You Jump, I Jump Jack.

Summary: Emily offends Luke. Lorelai defends Luke- and admits something she didn't know she was ready to admit.

Please read and review!

* * *

"I can't believe you're blowing me off tonight."

"I'm not blowing you off. I told you last week that I had to go to this meeting, it's mandatory."

"Rory, no matter what the circumstances may be, you leaving me alone on a Friday night can be considered blowing off. What did I do to deserve two separate hours alone with the sun shining couple Sonny and Cher?"

"That's not funny. They got a divorce."

"And I'm sure good ole' Em and Rich are heading down that road soon."

"Mom that's not funny. You know they can work it out."

"Yes just like the way my mother is going to ask to borrow my dress tonight. Next topic how's Dean?"

"Good, I haven't seen him in a while, though. Luke?"

"Probably still recovering from last week's dinner."

"Hey bring Luke tonight!"

"_Are_ you serious?"

"Maybe she'll be in a better mood."

"Yes, I can see it now. 'Luke would you like a _beer?_ No Luke? No _beer?_ How about some spit in that soup. Oh that's a nice ring on your finger Luke, is it your old engagement band? It looks rather rustic. You said your divorce was recent didn't you? It shouldn't be rusting by now. Let me take that to my polisher, please, hand it over."

"Considering Luke didn't have an engagement ring, I don't think he'd be wearing it to dinner."

"Oh...yeah."

"And considering he got _divorced_ I don't think he'd still be wearing the ring."

"She'd find something to say."

"Well you better go before you are late."

"Sure thing. Don't want the cops on my behind."

"Bye."

"Bye Rory."

Assuming that dinner is still on, Lorelai got into her jeep and drove over to her parent's house...alone. No one there for protection this time. Still upset (well, _really_ upset) about how both of her parents treated Luke last week, she didn't expect it to be a very _pleasant_ visit. She got to the house and rang the bell remembering her dad was away on a trip this week. A new maid answered the door. Surprise, surprise.

"Your mother's waiting in the back."

"Super."

Dinner was slow. The drinks went by too quickly, the talking was small, and the food, well...sucked. Carrots were too small, salmon was too big, and well, so was the table. A table for 10 serving 2. How classy.

"What's that mom? I can't hear you from all the way down here."

She sat on the opposite side where her dad used to sit. Emily rolled her eyes and continued eating, not saying a word. Well, she didn't say a word to begin with. That was just a little Lorelai humor for you.

As she was leaving, she thanked her mom and thought she could leave just like that. No obstacles, no nothing. Home free. But no. A cold voice stopped Lorelai's departure.

"Why don't you bring Luke next week?" She said in somewhat of a sarcastic voice.

Oh, not this again. This isn't happening. "Now mom why would I do such a thing like that? So you could have your weekly dose of comedy?"

"What?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"What are you planning on doing this time? Watching his every move? How many steps it takes him to walk into the hall. How many of the little poker things he uses on his fork to pick up a disgusting green vegetable?"

"Lorelai, they are called prongs."

"Or did you actually want to be his friend this time? Offer to help _cook_ that road kill that he serves. I thought that maybe we could ask your cook to make a special sauce for you to put on it while you're in the kitchen, helping him. That would make such a great picture. You, Luke, the big white chef hats, hanging proud in the diner. "Luke's Diner: You won't find better road kill here, oh look, we serve dead deer!"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm just asking. Why would you _possibly_ want me to invite him again?"

"I can see you noticed I didn't like him very much."

The words sounded so much worse coming out that way. What wasn't there to like? Let the games begin...

"God, is this a _joke?_"

"Lorelai, I don't joke. I think you know that."

"Well, this has to be a joke. Because what on _earth_ isn't there to like about him, mom? He was sweet to you, he respected you and this house and your 'oh-so-charmingness' attitude. He said thank you and not once did he do or say something rude." She practically begged for an ounce of realization.

"He's not good enough for you." Simple as that.

It's rude to just start screaming at the top of your lungs, right? Because damn that'd be nice right now. She rolled her eyes and dropped her mouth in astonishment. Was she really saying this?

"How could you possibly make that judgment, mom!" Oops. That was a little louder than it was supposed to come out, wasn't it?

"Lorelai, he does not seem suitable for you."

"You have absolutely no proof of that whatsoever!"

"He's not good enough for you."

'Yeah, I heard that the first time.' She narrowed her eyes. "Mom, you have _no idea_ how good he is for me. Luke has always been there for me! No matter what, that's the one person I could always depend on. You know that, you even saw it mom! _He_ was the one who brought the ice at Rory's birthday party. _He_ was the one who made me a chuppah for my wedding! _He_ was the one who drove me to the hospital to see dad. _He _was the one to listen to me whine and complain for years about wanting somebody to—to, enjoy my life with when all along he was the one for me!" She practically screamed.

"Lorelai..."

"Just...just because he doesn't wear clothes you love or because he isn't a member of the country club, or the wealthiest guy in the world doesn't make him not good enough for me! Cause I don't know if you've realize it but mom, look around! Do I look like I belong to a country club? Do I look like the wealthiest person around? No, I don't. And I won't even begin with my clothes because God knows how you react to my clothes. I swear, last time I wore that playboy shirt you practically had a stroke. But mom, you don't understand that things are good with Luke and me. He's a wonderful guy, and I love being with him. Everything is simple, and happy, and thrilling all at once. I want you to just accept that for a change. But that's not the point mom. The point is that he makes me _happy._ Don't you want that for me mom? Someone who makes me happy?"

"I very much do want you to be with somebody who makes you happy but I think that you have somebody else out there, waiting for you."

"Oh yeah mom? And who is that? Bitty Charleston's son?"

"Bitty's a good friend, Lorelai."

"I know mom."

"And no, that's not who I was thinking of."

"Okay so who _were_ you thinking of? Because I'm not a fortune teller, that's for sure. So, please...enlighten me."

"Christopher." Oh how simple it _sounds._

Lorelai's mouth dropped. How on earth—gosh the town's too damn small.

"How long are you going to fantasize about the two of us?"

"You know very well you are supposed to be with Christopher."

"Mom, no where in a million years do I see myself with Christopher. He's a mess mom. Sherry left him. He's trying to raise his two-year old daughter and mom he doesn't know milk from water. He has no clue what he's doing. He's the career guy, mom. The man who's always on the run. Who hardly _ever_ has a chance to be with you, or your kid. He's not the guy you think he is mom. He's not. Luke has _always_ been there for me, _and _Rory. Hell—Luke was more of a father to Rory than Christopher ever was."

"Christopher's doing fine, Lorelai. I talked to him not too long ago and his business is fine, the baby is fine, he just needs a little help. Not so much that he can't do it, but enough where he would appreciate the help, and that's it. He wants a companion, Lorelai and I think you are the person he wants and needs. You two belong together, you know I'm right."

"Mom!" Tears were actually coming down at this point. "Me and Christopher? That was forever and a day ago. I know you love the idea of us one day being a happy family, especially now to save the family name because we all no us Gilmore's aren't going to be the next Brady's or Partridges, but come on mom. That was years ago. That image? That idea? That was so long ago. You know it. You know I don't love Christopher. I've moved on, and I'm happy with Luke. Why can't you just accept that? I mean last time I checked, Christopher wasn't a millionaire either."

"Do _you_ love Luke?"

Lorelai didn't exactly hear that question so she continued where she left off. "I bet you didn't know that Luke loaned me $30,000 either, did you? $30,000 that I didn't have and he did. He gave me the money because he wanted the Dragonfly to open...to see me happy."

"Why didn't you ask us for the money?"

"Because mom, I owe you enough money as it is. And if another dinner came along in the package, oh gosh. Two of these things a week...I think you better save your money up to give to Rory to pay for my funeral because I can only count the amounts of times I'd try to poke my eye out."

"Lorelai that's rude. Everything's a joke isn't it?"

"With you it seems to be."

"I'm sorry if I butt into your life without notice. And I'm sorry if I don't like the man you are dating, but I thought that as your mother, I had the right to voice my opinion and that's all I wanted to do."

"Well, I'm glad you got the Dr. Phil out of your system, but, I'm going to go now. I'm going to go drive for a little while trying to count the amount of wrong things you said tonight, and then I'll probably end up at Luke's, to sleep there, for the night, because _that's_ what makes me happy."

Emily just made a face.

"Uh, not a good way to put it. What I meant was I'm going to go to Luke's to be with him because _he_ makes me happy."

"Do you love him, Lorelai?"

Lorelai stared at her mother. What nerve did she have to ask that? It was absolutely none of her business.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, if he makes you so happy, I assume you love him. Am I right?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and bit her lip. God the possibilities. "I don't know."

"It's something you either feel, or don't feel, Lorelai. I'm guessing that you do not love Lu--"

"I do. Okay. There I said it."

Emily smiled. The wicked smile she does when she's up to something.

"Good."

"What do you mean _good?_ We just got in a fight because you don't like Luke and now, all of a sudden, your high-fiving me."

"I just wanted to prove something to myself."

"What?"

"Lorelai, I've watched you over the years. With Rory, yourself, and...with men. Every single guy I hate, you love. Every guy I love, you hate. I swear, it goes that way as if it was written in a book."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I figured if I could get you to give up your fear, of not only telling _me_ something about your love life, but to actually admit you love somebody, you might realize how special they are _that_ much more."

"You're not making sense."

"I'm making perfectly clear sense, Lorelai. I did two things. I got you to admit you love somebody. And I got you to think I didn't like him, which only makes you want to rebel against me more. Because if I figured if I told you I loved him you'd consider breaking up with him. Me liking a man you date must seem like the end of the world."

"Wait, you're saying you like Luke?"

"I always told you that you'd be together."

"You're evil."

"Now go tell him what you just told me."

"What did I just tell you?"

"That you love him."

"How do you know I've never told him?"

"I know you better than you think, Lorelai."

My God, the work.

_-End_

* * *

_I actually didn't plan on that being Emily's real reaction. Going into this, I was going to really make her not like Luke, but I liked this turn better. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please read and review, whether you like it or hate it! Thank you!!_


End file.
